Love in the Library
by cheeky-squirrel
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner. Fred needs to think of an appropriate prank to play on Draco Malfoy. Meanwhile, Hermione is worried about her missing locket and wondering how Fred is going to top himself after what he did to Malfoy at New Year's. Sequel to 'A Work of Art' and 'Season of Good Tidings.' Written for the Twin Exchange February challenge.


_A/N: So, it's been a REALLY long time, but I'm back with another Fremione one-shot! This is the third instalment in my Fremione holiday series, the first being 'A Work of Art' and the second being 'Season of Good Tidings.'_

_This was written for the Twin Exchange February 2015 challenge. If you like it, I hope you'll go and vote for it after February 20. Just go to the poll on the Twin exchange profile._

_Prompt: cherub, bow and arrow | Pairings: Fred/Hermione | Quote: "Only if you want it in the eye."| Theme: Valentine's Day_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't think I need to say much more than that.**

**Love In The Library**

"It's Valentine's Day next week," Fred announced to Hermione.

"Yes, I know," Hermione answered absently.

The two were on a couch in front of the fire. Fred's head was in Hermione's lap, his long legs hanging over the armrest. Both were reading. When George had seen them, he'd thrown his hands in the air and run out of the Common Room, wailing about "books" and "studying" and "corruption."

There was silence after Fred's declaration. Hermione suspected that her boyfriend was waiting for her to take the bait.

"What's your point?" she asked finally, when she'd decided Fred had suffered enough.

"I'm so glad you asked, my most dearest of loves, apple of my eye, custard to my pudding. It's Valentine's Day next week," Fred repeated, "and George and I need to concoct the cleverest prank we've ever... er... concocted."

Hermione pressed her face to the pages of her book and groaned, loudly. "Oh, Fred! Is it time to bring out the ferrets again? After what you did to Malfoy on New Year's Eve? I almost felt bad for him!"

Fred began to laugh, and his own book slid to the floor. His body nearly did, too. "Oh, Hermione, it was brilliant! The look on his face when..." His face was bright red and he struggled for breath, he was laughing so hard. He curled in on himself.

"Oh, stop it," Hermione said, kicking him gently. "You sound like a braying donkey."

Coming over very serious, Fred kissed Hermione. She was enjoying the kiss, until she felt his body begin to shake. He was laughing!

"Well, you certainly know how to make a girl feel special!" Hermione said, hitting him with her book a few times.

"It was just so _funny_!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, well... It's Valentine's Day, Fred. Do you have to prank him?" she asked. "Valentine's Day isn't for pranks. It's for... cherubs, with their little wings and their little bows and arrows."

Fred stiffened slightly. "Hermione," he said slowly. "You've just given me the most _brilliant_ idea!"

"Oh, no," Hermione said. Fred kissed her soundly before jumping up.

"I have to go see George," he told her, before sprinting away and out of the Common Room. Hermione twisted around in her chair.

"Wait! Fred?" she called. She turned back around and sunk in her seat. "Oh, no," she muttered again.

Hermione was upset. For Christmas, her parents had given her a book-shaped locket. While it had no pictures in it, she had worn it faithfully every day... for about a month. Somehow, the locket had slipped off the chain, and it had gone missing a few weeks earlier. She looked for it every day.

Which is why Fred found her on the floor of the Common Room, bottom in the air, looking under her favourite chair with aid of a Lumos charm.

"Now _that's _a nice view!" Fred declared. Hermione bumped her head.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her head as she stood up. Fred's smile faded as he noticed her eyes were teary.

"No luck, then?" he asked sympathetically, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close.

Hermione shook her head as the tears spilled. "No," she said. "I've looked everywhere. I've even stopped in at Lost Property. Nothing."

Fred pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I'm sure it'll turn up, love."

"On the bright side, I have a Valentine's Day present for you," Hermione said as she wiped her eyes.

"I've... still got time to figure something out," Fred admitted. "Why don't you spend the day with Harry and Ron? They'll cheer you up. I've got plans to meet George down in the kitchens to discuss our next prank." He kissed her gently.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what you're planning, are you?" Hermione asked as they broke apart.

Fred shook his head with a lopsided grin. "Not a chance, love."

With one last kiss and a watery smile, Hermione left to find her best friends.

Valentine's Day fell on a Tuesday that year. Hermione was roused early by Ginny, who'd been recruited by her older brother, and looked distinctly grumpy about it. Once dressed, Hermione placed her gift to Fred in her book-bag and made her way to the Common Room. Fred was standing near the exit, looking very pleased with himself.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Hermione said by way of greeting.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Fred replied with a kiss. "Now, come with me. We're off to the library."

"You know I'll never complain about that! Am I about to find out what you and George have been plotting?"

Fred's only answer was a gleeful laugh.

George was waiting when they arrived at the library.

"Is he here?" Fred asked.

"Seven o'clock, like clockwork," George answered.

"And is it ready?"

George nodded.

"Well, let's go then," Fred said.

They crept into the library and hid behind a bookcase. Draco Malfoy was sitting at a desk on the other side of the bookcase.

The twins counted down very quietly, "three, two, one," and George made a motion with his wand. It didn't take long before they heard Malfoy's howl of rage, and not much longer than that before he stomped around to their side of the bookcase. When she saw him, Hermione gasped and her face went beet-red.

Malfoy was dressed as a cherub, complete with wings and bow and arrow. Aside from a nappy, he was otherwise naked. He was brandishing an arrow with a heart-shaped tip.

"You!" he said when he saw them. He was flushed, with anger or embarrassment Hermione was not sure. The twins had collapsed on each other, laughing hysterically.

"Oi, Malfoy," Fred said between giggles. "Can I have a look at that arrow?"

"Only if you want it in the eye," Malfoy replied, waving the arrow threateningly. This caused the twins to fall into a fresh bout of giggles, and even Hermione had to stifle a snort.

"Where are my clothes?" Malfoy asked.

"They're in an alcove just outside the Great Hall," Fred answered. "Best do it at a run, before the breakfast rush!"

And run he did. He picked up his bag and ran from the library. On his way out, Hermione caught sight of the picture on the back of his nappy.

"I thought you were done with ferrets?"

"It's a theme," Fred said with a shrug. "George, do we have Colin stationed near the Entrance Hall with his camera?"

"We certainly do, brother. And now," he said with a clap to Fred's back, "I'll leave you two to your mushy, romantic stuff. I'll see you later."

Still snickering, he strode out of the library.

Alone now, and turning to Hermione, Fred gave her a warm smile.

"So," he said. "Who goes first?"

Smiling shyly, Hermione pulled a wrapped box out of her bag and gave it to Fred. He unwrapped it eagerly. A simple card sat on top, and reading it made him smile. He looked then to his present. It was a wooden box about the size of a shoebox. A colourful label, clearly made by Hermione herself, declared it 'The Box of Muggle Japes for the Discerning Wizard.' Opening the box, he laughed out loud. It was filled with all sorts of Muggle pranks- plastic vomit, a water-squirting flower, and a number of other things he'd inspect later.

"That's brilliant, Hermione," he told her with a large smile, and kissed her soundly. "I'm really going to enjoy that! Now here, open yours." He pulled a small gift from his pocket and handed it to her. He seemed a little nervous. Hermione gently peeled the wrapping paper open to reveal a small, silver box.

"A snake isn't going to pop out like a jack-in-the-box when I open this, is it?" she asked with a mild sense of dread.

"What? No. Why?"

"You'll see when you go through your box," Hermione answered. Very hesitantly, she eased the lid off of the box. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped.

"Oh, Fred!" she said, and threw her arms around her boyfriend. Nestled in the box was a delicate silver locket, shaped like a book. It was the exact same locket she had lost in January. "I thought I'd never find it!" she continued. "Where on earth was it?"

"That mad house elf found it in the Potions classroom," Fred answered, his cheeks pink, but looking thoroughly pleased. "He was holding onto it until he could figure out who it belonged to. See the hangy thing, there? It wasn't joined correctly, so it must have just slipped off the chain. I got that fixed. Do you like it?"

"It is completely and utterly perfect," Hermione answered. "And it makes my present to you look so pathetic!"

Fred silenced her with a kiss. "It's fantastic, Hermione," he reassured her. "Now, are you going to open the locket?"

Hermione did so, but not before looking at her boyfriend quizzically. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest. The locket, empty when she lost it, now had a photo on either side.

"Oh!" she said. "Crookshanks, and-"

"Me," Fred finished, looking proud. "Your two favourite gingers."

They were Muggle photographs. Crookshanks, on the left, looked decidedly grumpy. The red-headed boy on the right was giving an exaggerated wink. Stifling a giggle, she showed Fred, who pulled it right up near his eyes.

"Wait, a minute, that's not me," he said. "GEORGE! I'm going to get you!"

He picked up his box and ran from the library, Hermione close behind as she laughed uproariously, and Madam Pince shooed them away angrily.

"A switching spell!" Fred shouted. "You used a switching spell against me?"

George had obviously been waiting for this, and he fled, laughing even harder than Hermione.

"GEORGE!"

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Once again, this was an entry for the Twin Exchange's February 2015 challenge. If you liked it, then please vote for it when the poll goes up on the 20****th****. The link is in my profile. Also, please review!**


End file.
